What Once Was
by AnonymousWriterSaysHi
Summary: Snapped!Italy for my friend Hivoni/Cabby. Oh my god, plently of feels, sensitive topics, death. Read and review. Tell me what you think. Sequel is out! It's called 'What Has Become'.
1. Chapter 1

Today, there was a world meeting. And it was like almost every meeting. There was arguing and little accomplishment. But this meeting, does take an unexpected twist.

"Yo potato bastard why don't ya just shut-a ya fucking face! No one wants-a to hear about your-a boring, bastard country!" Romano was sitting there, doing his usual thing, and he just so happened to drive Germany a little too far, making him tousle his hair and yell angrily in German. That is, until Romano saw what he looked like with his bangs down, "….You bastard." Everyone stopped at the tone in his voice, it was not angry. It was…horrified. "Vhat are you talking about now, Romano?" He suddenly, very angrily pushed through everyone over the table and grabbed Germany be the neck, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" France and Spain pulled him off and tried to calm him down, but he had already shouted, "YOU'RE THE BASTARD WHO BROKE MY BROTHER'S HEART! YOU ARE HOLY ROME!" Italy, who wasn't paying the least bit of attention about his brother's actions-I mean, come on, he was bound to do it eventually- but dropped his drink once he heard that name. _Holy Rome, _"G-Germany?" Prussia's head was currently hung in shame, and as was France's. They were the only ones who knew the truth, "Vhat are they talking about, East? Who is this Holy Rome?"

France spoke up first, the silence killing him with guilt, "'Oly Roman Empire…he was raised by Austria along with Italy, and he was also Italy's childhood l'amour…rumor was he died at war, but Gilbert? The truth?" Prussia stood and wiped away a couple of straying tears, "I found you Vest, injured in the voods. I looked at you and I knew, I knew who you really were. Holy Roman Empire. But you didn't remember anything from your past! So I had France tell everyone HRE vas dead and soon enough a new nation rose, Germany. I'm so sorry everyone." Austria, with tears running down, stood, "That boy was practically my son! You've lied to me for ALL THESE YEARS GILBERT! HOW COULD YOU?!" Gilbert and Francis were crying, while the third BTT member was holding back an engraged, -trying-not-to-cry Romano, "You bastards! Every single one of you! How could you hurt my little Fratello like this?!" The men didn't answer, and the room turned silent once more. That is, until quiet laughter began to spread through the room.

Heads all turned to the source of the quiet, very unsettling laughter, Italy. He was staring blankly at the table in front of him, laughter slowly getting louder and louder until almost maniacal, making everyone stare horrified. What the hell was going on? "F-Fratello? Feliciano, what're ya doing? Stop it!" Romano released himself from Spain and went to his brother's side, shaking his shoulders, "Italy?" "Vhat's going on with him?" "Big Bruder make it stop!" "Guys he's starting to scare me!" "ITALY!" Everyone by now was shouting and Italy's psychotic laughter carried on until he saw the knife attached to America's belt. He tackled the American and pulled the blade off, yanking it open and looking at his reflection in it. There were tears in his eyes and running down his cheeks, but his smile was wider than ever. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew how it was going to end.

"Feliciano Vargas, vhat the hell are you doing? Give me zhat knife!" Germany approached the crazed Italian only to scream in pain as Italy swung the blade out, slicing him in the arm, "HAHA!" His laughter wouldn't stop, and he saw Switzerland aiming a gun at him, "Drop it now. We don't want anyone to get hurt." Italy's head cocked to the side, "What? You think I'm going to kill you all or something? HAHA! I know EXACTLY what I'm doing!" France made a calming motion, walking towards the blade-wielding man, "Now, now, Feli. Everything is okay. Just, tell us what you're thinking." Feli gingerly spun the knife in his fingers, "I'm gonna do exactly what I wanted to do when I heard about Holy Rome dying! Or all the times when people called me a coward, and stupid, and chilvarous, and a freak! Told me I'd never amount to anything!" His laughter was brief and very quickly ended, and was then followed by many screams and cries.

Now, a half an hour later, the police were investigating the area as Germany was checked by medics and many were interviewed. But, all except one couldn't speak. That one being Austria. Austria was currently wiping crimson stains off of his face and hands, "I tried so hard, but it was over before it started. We should have done something. He was so lively and sweet, we should have never let this happen." An officer shook his head, "Sir, there's nothing anyone could have done. It was out of your hands."

"The human representative of North Italy just slit his throat ear to ear, and that's all you people can say?"


	2. Reactions

**BONUS CHAPTER: Requested: Reactions.**

France: "I can't help but blame myself. Italy was a sweet, wonderful boy with a pure heart. I can't believe we pushed him that far over the edge." France holds Canada close and kisses his forehead, "I swear to Dieu that I will NEVER let anyone, including myself of course, make you feel invisible again. I cannot lose you too. My beautiful Matthieu."

Austria: "I tried so hard…"

Hungary: She cries and hides face in hands, "I don't know what to do, or what to say. I can't believe my beautiful little baby Italy just…"

Spain: Shakes head, "I can't do this right now."

Prussia: "GOTT DAMN THIS IS ALL MY FAULT I'M SORRY." He pulls Austria close and sobs, the brunette begins rubbing his back. "I hope you all can forgive me. You don't understand how much I blame myself. Please, I'm sorry everyone." -various people say they don't blame him and such-

Switzerland: "I was an ass to him. All the time. The only thing I can truly say is if he can hear me I'm sorry. And I'm just relieved I covered Lilli's eyes before he…yeah. I couldn't live with it if she saw that too."

Liechtenstein: "Big bruder covered my eyes and held me close the whole time. I could feel his tears fall down onto me. Once it began to calm down, he kept my eyes covered and led me out of the building. But I am terribly sorry for everyone. Feli was nice. I liked him." She holds her big brother's hand and he squeezes it tightly, then hugs her.

Romano: "No. Don't do this shit. I'm fucking done." He storms off, wiping tears. –Spain then says, "I'll talk to him. He'll come back. But he just lost his brother."-

America: "Don't ever let me see that knife again. I don't want it; throw it away, I don't care. That was horrible and I wish that he hadn't endured that pain. I know what it's like, though. I mean, I get called fat, annoying, childish, and stupid all the time. I've wanted to do that same thing." He shakes his head and the Allies stare at him in shock. He shrugs and then Russia pulls him into a hug, followed by France, and then Canada. England and China just cry, knowing they were probably the worst of that problem.

China: "I feel…so horrible, aru. I wish we could go back in time and stop that from happening."

England: "I don't even know what to say. I mean, the bloody boy was a bit frivolous but…if it had been that bad, and we had known, we would have never pushed this. Let alone bring up the poor kid's past."

Canada: "I've been in his place. I'm not going to say anymore." France shakes his head and pulls him into a tight hug, kissing him all over.

Russia: "I won't say anything. I feel as if my opinion is unneeded."

Germany: "I can't."

Japan: "What can I say? Itary was one of my crosest friends and I wish he had not taken his rife. We roved him and I would give anything for him to come back. I wanted him to know he was wanted and very werr roved by us…but it was too rate…" Japan begins crying softly and runs off, people watching him and bowing their heads.

Nordics: Just hold each other and shake their heads. Sweden looks up from everyone, "Th't w's tr'gic. I'm s'rry f'r h's s'ffer'ng." They all nod and Sve hugs Norway and Finland, Denmark cuddles into Norway's back and Finland and Norway pull Ice in between them.

Belgium: "I wish we could have known Feli better. I mean, his brother? Obviously like family to us. I feel so bad, and I want to make sure that Roma knows we'll be here for him." She nods at her brother, "Say something, Lars."

Netherlands: …Shakes head and looks at ground. –Belgium gives him evil eye- "He seemed like a sweet kid and all. I'm just…kinda shocked. He didn't look the suicide, lose-my-life type. I guess that whole my-best-friend-is-actually-my-childhood-love thing pushed it too far."

EXTENDED ONES FOR THE PUBLIC:

Austria: He wipes tears and removes his glasses, "I'm angry at Prussia for saying those things to Italy. They sent him into that frenzy. But no, I don't blame him. How I wish I hadn't been so hard on Feli as a child, maybe…maybe it was me. But I'm not going to guilt myself into a depression. I loved that boy as a son, well, when I knew he was a boy, but that's beside the point. He was like my child and I cared deeply for him. I'd give anything to have him back. He had so much more life to live."

Germany: "I can't begin to describe how horrible I'm feeling. Ja, sometimes I found him annoying and lazy, but mein gott I cared about him. He was my very best friend and he took his life because of me. I feel as though I did this. I killed my one true friend. I don't know what I'm going to do now, waking up alone, no decorations for the holidays, hell I'll miss his screams for help from the simplest things and the constant ditzyness too." Germany shakes his head and tears begin to fall, "I don't know what I'm going to do without Feli."

Romano: "I'm sorry I ran off. But I just lost-a my wonderful fratello! I mean, he was the loved kid. Everyone enjoyed his presence. And he was lazy? Did you see all the beautiful architecture and art in his area? He was creative, smart, and charming. He cared about everyone and he couldn't seem to have it in his heart to hate anyone or anything. I was horrible to my brother at times but I'll say it now loud and clear, I FUCKING LOVED HIM. He was my best friend, and I don't know if I'll be strong enough for him. I'll let him down, but not without a fight. I'm going to try, just for my sweet ass little brother. Everyone got it? I won't give up…I'll do it for Feli." Roma looks up to the sky, "How he loved the stars, and now he's among them. Probably smiling and running wild. That's my Feli. My fratello."


	3. SEQUEL

Yo! There is a sequel to this story called 'What Has Become' If anyone who liked this first one is interested. If you don't like SwissAus, well don't read it. #OTP invasion. It features another snapped!Nation and feels and...you'd never guess based on this first one...HAPPY ENDINGS. Duh duh DUHHHH. Go forth!


End file.
